Lei's Diary (Or Whatever)
by fruityphalanges
Summary: Leianne Rudden's Diary (or whatever)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_D: _May 17, 2014

Dear Diary (or whatever),

I'm Lei. 9 years old here, almost 10 in June. Why does it even matter? I'm writing in here because Mom says I'm "special" or whatever. I think she means that as a nice way of saying "insane."

Well, since nobody will read this, I guess I'll tell you about me.

I'm about four feet tall, (tallest in my class). I have reddish-brown hair, like the colour of our walls in the living room. My favourite colours are mauve, midnight blue and yellow-grey. I really couldn't decide!

I like pasta, too.

Oh, so I should be writing about the things I see, it's not even a big deal! I just see some weird stuff and all, and I'm at a college reading level, but besides that I'm just your average 4th grade student! Mom is really overreacting.

But I will say the things I see are **normal **to me, but I guess nobody else sees them?

I really don't want to write about it, but since nobody will even read this, I guess I should.

Sometimes I see a tall man in my room. He just watches me, but it kind of feels like protection. I don't know. Every therapist I've seen asks me what colour his clothes are, what his face looks like, if I know him or whatever, but I only see him in the dead of night, never see his face. Why would I care if he's protecting me?

I also see other people. Two others, usually. Every Wednesday the one with the horned skull for a face is in my closet. Every time they visit, my Rubik's cube is solved again. Every other Tuesday and Thursday I see the one with the white face and blonde hair, and I remember her the most. She wears black, covers all of herself, except for her white face. I can see her eyes, a bright green. And her curled, blonde hair that sometimes falls out of her hood.

Sometimes she fixes my hair or pats my hand with her glove, but usually she just sits on the edge of my bed.

But the protector one is also the scariest.

I only see it when I'm on the brink of sleep, but can never remember its face or anything about it, except for being really, really tall. But that one never moves, just watches me. It makes me uncomfortable, but I can't do much when I'm about to sleep.

Wow, great. I spilled my guts to some stupid pieces of parchment. Woohoo.

Mom says I can go eat dinner now.

-Leianne Marcy Rudden


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –**

_**Hello! Daauy, Rosie, Birdie here! Oh yeah, and FP, and Phalanger... WHATEVER! Anywho, I got a review on this story, by my loyal viewer Violet Petunia! Check out her stories, she's super cool. If anyone else is wondering why Lei is at a college reading level in fourth grade, that's because I was at a college reading level in fourth or fifth grade. Also, I forgot to say this, but yes, one of them is from An Occurrence, and another is from a different story I wrote but never posted anywhere. If you don't know what "An Occurrence" is, it was one of my old stories. I really like using one character specifically, which any old viewer will figure out pretty fast who she is. Happy reading! **POOF****_

–

**2**

_D: May 18, 2014_

Dear Diary-Notebook-Thing,

Last night, since it was Tuesday, I saw the blonde one again. But this time I was wide awake. I was really terrified, but I grabbed her hand and told her to tell me who she was. I was really scared. So scared. It was like being a meatball on a fork and can't do anything because you're gonna be eaten.

But then she took off her face.

Well it wasn't really her face, which I thought was white, it was just a mask. She had...has? She has darkish blonde hair, just like I thought, and green eyes, too. She smiled at me- _smiled _and said "Hello, child. I am Keystone, Protector of the Orchard." And then I just... fell asleep. I don't know, I just passed out. It was really weird. I can't remember anything else. I think she said something else? I'm really, REALLY confused. I'm going to start this blog online to see if anyone can help me.

-Leianne Marcy Rudden

PS: It's online now. Hopefully someone can help.

**COMMENTS:**

_Leianne R. - Can someone help me? Please? ~6 seconds ago_

_Melody S. - I think I have something that may be of use. ~moments ago_

_Leianne R. - Who are you? ~moments ago_

_Melody S. - It's kind of a long story. ~just now_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –**

**Hello again! Daauy, Rosie, Birdie, FP, Phalanger, Curlz, etc. here! Thanks again for reviewing, everyone! If you reviewed, check the end of the story! **POOF****

–

**3**

D: May 18, 2014

Dear Diary Thingy,

Last night (Wednesday) two things happened.

FIRST ONE:

Tonight I ate two and a half chocolate bars to keep myself up. This time I was totally prepared when the horned-skull-masky-thing came in.

"What is the Orchard?" I asked it quietly.

It looked a bit surprised, but it sat on the edge of my bed like Keystone sometimes does.

_The Orchard? _It hissed like a cat, three voices speaking at once. Then it did the sleepy-thing again. I tried to stay awake, but it never works.

SECOND THING:

My mom said she'll go with me to see the Melody person who commented on my blog. Says she might be a therapist of some sort.

UPDATE: I saw her today. Posting a video of what happened soon.

–

**ZEA: _Alright! Time to read this review! It's from Violet Petunia again._**

"_OH MY GOSH ITS KEYSTONE AND MELODY :O I don't know if I should feel excited or worried for Lei._**"**

**MELODY: **_**Probably scared. BOO! *wiggles phalanges evilly***_

**LUNA: **_**Anywho, hope you liked chapter 3! See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_**Posted By: Martha Rudden**_

D: May 18, 2014

The video begins with a little girl's face, supposedly Lei. She has black hair tucked into a bun, and oceany blue eyes. Her brow is narrowed, trying to figure something out. She presses a few buttons, before stuffing the camera in her purse, face-up.

"Ready to go?" Asks a female voice.

"Yeah, mom." Two car doors slam, and the car emits three beeps before starting up.

Before Lei can say anything, the clip does a fade transition to a park. The clicking of high-heels and Converse on the cement and yelling kids in the background are audible. Lei leans in to the camera.

"She said to meet her at a nearby park in three minutes. Well, now two. I want to film this so if she kills us both or something, at least the police will have evidence."

Suddenly, they stop and sit down at picnic bench. Lei sets the camera down on the table, covering it in various purse items. An empty table on the other side is shown, along with Lei's little arms crossed and folded in the corner.

The kids in the background are in focus for a second, before a person with a black-hooded cape strolls to the bench.

"One minute, is that her?" Lei's mother asks, getting up and spitting her gum into a trash can.

The person sits on the other side of the bench, folding their gloved hands.

"We mustn't waste any time. Quick, if there are three, who are they?" The figure asks, a light female voice.

"Wha-?" Lei's mother begins, before Lei cuts her off.

"Keystone, Protector of the Orchard, and… um, the horned-skull-mask thing, and then the tall one."

Melody looks taken aback, jumping slightly.

"What… tall one?" She asks suspiciously.

"Leianne, wha-" Lei's mom begins.

Lei shrugs.

"Just a tall protector thing."

"No…." Melody looks downwards, slowly softening. A black, watery droplet falls from her face, puddling. "I spent so long protecting her and myself, when there aren't really any boundaries…"

"Who's her? Why can't we see your face?"

Melody laughs grimly, like jingling bells cracked and frayed.

"Her? My sister, Abby. Let's say the 'protector', correct? He killed her."

Lei screams.  
Lei's mother grabs Lei's hand. "We're leaving."

"Mother. No." Lei stays put.

"Leianne Marcy, these are delusions. You refuse to take your pills, and it's starting to scare you-"

"If I am going to protect myself, who am I speaking with? Show yourself." Lei tugs her mother back toward the bench.

"I cannot. The markings can infect… bleed into your life as a protector as he once did."

"I don't care, show yourself."

Melody twitches slightly.

"Very well."

She unties a cord at the base of her hood, slowly, before pulling it backwards all together.

This time, Lei's mother screams, but Melody lifts a finger to her pale lips.

She has dark, bouncingly curled hair, and catlike green eyes, but the scariest thing is the markings, crawling up her face. One is a crossed-out circle, with a triangle and lines below it. Another is a circle, with three lines emitting from it and a single teardrop. Lei pulls off Melody's glove. Markings cover her whole hand.

"Who did this to you?"

Melody laughs.  
"Basically? I did. Technically? The protector thing did."

Lei's mother finally gains traction, and tugs Lei away.

"You forgot your camera… And purse…." Melody sighs.

She picks the camera up, and it spasms and blurs, static covering the screen.

The video cuts to black.

**ZEA: **_**All right, got the newest review right here.**_

_** "**_2 and a half chocolate bars? yum :P Melody is a therapist? Wow, who would've known?**"**

**MELODY: **_**I really wish I was! You get to stalk people in their dreams!**_

**DAAUY: **_**Once again, thank you all for the love and respect you give us. Keep reading!**_


End file.
